


Мал золотник

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU canon, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Love, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Свадьба принца Альдераана и принцессы Империи.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Мал золотник

**Альдераанцы:**

_Лея Органа, королева Альдераана_

_Хан Соло, принц-консорт_

_Бен Соло, наследный принц_

_По Дэмерон, начальник королевской стражи_

**Имперцы:**

_ Шив Палпатин _

_ Рей Палпатин _

_ Генерал Прайд _

**Повстанцы:**

_ Люк Скайуокер, брат королевы Леи _

_ Адмирал Акбар _

**Знатные дамы и господа с Альдераана, Имперские офицеры и штурмовики.**

**Действие 1.**

**Картина 1.**

**Альдераан. Королевские сады**

**По и Бен**

Бен: Опять ты, друг, являешься ко мне с опозданием.

По: Простите меня, мой друг и мой принц, прекрасная дама не желала меня отпускать.

Бен: Которая? Я ее знаю?

По: Я имя дамы трепать не смею… Но вам, мой принц, известный своим молчанием, скажу: то была Кайдел, фрейлина вашей матушки.

Бен: Ты так легко находишь с ними общий язык. Есть ли та, что перед тобой не устоит?

По: О, их куда больше, чем кажется… Мой принц, вы не о том хотели спросить. Почему вы так печальны?

Бен: Я не печален, По. Я зол.

По: На что?

Бен: Невесту мне сосватал Император.

По: Кого же?

Бен: Свою внучку по имени Рей. Внучка Палпатина - на престоле Альдераана! Внучка Палпатина - наследница моей матери! Внучка Палпатина - моя… жена! О, проклятье. Какая-нибудь развращенная, пустая, жадная до славы и похоти девица. В моей постели. Мать моих детей! Дочь для моей матери! Чудовищно. Это оскорбление. Не мне - Альдераану.

По: Мой принц… *понижая голос* Если все пройдет хорошо, и от вашего дяди будут получены известия, то недолго Палпатину царить над Империей, да и дни Империи сочтены.

Бен: Мы станем, наконец, свободны от гнета. Но сейчас, По… Он мне навязывает жену - ты знаешь, что женщины правят Альдерааном? Он навязывает нам королеву. 

По: Мой принц…

Бен: Я голыми руками бы его удушил. За все страдания матери и отца. Я закончил бы дело деда, который рискнул бросить вызов Императору. И я бы не проиграл. Как мучительно ожидание!

По: Я знаю.

Бен: Что до девицы… Что же. Если он сделает ее моей женой, то обращаться я с ней буду, как имперцы обращаются со своими женами. Не как альдераанец. В Империи жены молчали и мужьям подвластны. Она у меня узнает, что такое страх. И что такое - моя воля.

_ *Уходит* _

По: Да, закрутилось колесо. Такому гордому - и навязать жену! Немыслимо. А впрочем, кто такая эта Рей? Я и не слышал о такой.

**Картина 2.**

**Имперский крейсер**

**Генерал Прайд**

**Рей Палпатин**

Рей: Мой господин, далеко ли до Альдераана?

Прайд: Два часа лета. Вам не нужно называть меня господином. Вы - внучка Его Величества.

Рей: Простите. 

Прайд: А впрочем, хорошо, что вы так обходительны. Королеве это понравится.

Рей: Я так боюсь, что не понравлюсь ей. Я прочитала все книги по этикету, что мне дали, но вдруг я что-нибудь нарушу случайно?

Прайд: На этот счет не бойтесь. Вы - внучка Императора. Они утрутся.

Рей: Скажите, господин… Что вы знаете про принца? Каков он?

Прайд: Ничего стоящего. *глядит на Рей* То есть, он пока себя ни в чем не проявил.

Рей: Ох, был бы он добр..

Прайд: Вы так и будете стоять?

Рей: Я боюсь помять платье. Оно очень хорошо выглажено.

Прайд: Похвально. Ладно, стойте. Слушайте меня. Ваш дед, всеблагой Император…

Рей: Мой дед… Так странно, он - мой дед, а я его один лишь раз встречала. Меня подвели к трону, и я поцеловала желтое кольцо на его пальце. Он ничего мне не сказал.

Прайд: Ваш дед велел вам передать. Он надеется на вас. Вы должны быть ему послушной внучкой, быть его глазами и ушами при альдераанском дворе. Следить, чтобы они были верны Империи, и не умышляли о мятеже. 

Рей: Я поняла. Скажите, господин… Вы знали мою мать?

Прайд: Нет.

Рей: Быть может, моего отца? Послушайте, я не подвергаю сомнению слова Императора, просто мне хотелось бы знать, где мои родители… Как их звали. Я бы повторяла перед сном их имена.

Прайд: Мне ничего неизвестно.

**Картина 3.**

**Альдераанский дворец. Зал для приемов**

**Лея, Хан, Рей, Прайд, По, альдераанцы, имперские офицеры**

Лея: Мы рады приветствовать внучку Императора в Альдераане.

Прайд: Вот дева, кровь от крови императорской…

Рей: Я рада быть здесь, королева!

Лея: Как прошел ваш полет?

Рей: Спасибо. Хорошо. Только я так волновалась, что ничего не ела.

Хан: Ты от волнения не ешь?

Рей: Обычно, я ем всегда. Я росла там, где надо было сразу съедать то, что найдешь, иначе можно было лишиться своей порции. Но сегодня я так волновалась, что даже это правило забыла, представляете?

Хан: Где ты росла, малышка?

Рей: В пустыне. На Джакку. Там очень жарко и один песок. Цвета такие бледные. Знаете, я не поверила, что бывает столько красок, когда увидела Альдераан в иллюминаторе, он показался мне миражом...

Прайд: Ваше Высочество!

Рей: Простите. Королева, принц-консорт, я рада вас приветствовать.

Лея: Вы устали в дороге. Я велела приготовить вам комнаты, где вы можете отдохнуть. Моя фрейлина, Роуз, поможет вам ориентироваться во дворце.

Роуз: Добро пожаловать.

Рей: Привет! Спасибо. Я…

Хан: Ты что-то хотела?

Рей: Да. Я столько слышала… Ну, вы понимаете… Где наследный принц?

Прайд: И правда.

Лея: Мой сын задержался на охоте.

Прайд: В день прибытия невесты? Неслыханно.

Лея: И все же, это так. Не все, о чем вы не слышали - невозможно, генерал Прайд.

_ *Входит Бен. На нем потрепанный охотничий костюм. Он смотрит на Рей и Прайда с презрением* _

Лея: Мой сын, наши гости - Ее Высочество Рей Палпатин и генерал Прайд.

Рей: Как я рада знакомству!

Бен: Какая… честь.

Прайд: По условиям договора, свадьба должна сыграться в три дня. Я буду посаженым отцом. 

Лея: Его Величество изволит появиться на свадьбе собственной внучки?

Прайд: Он не изволит.

Лея: Что же, вы устали с дороги. Прошу вас, следуйте за мной.

_ *Удаляются все, кроме Бена* _

Бен: Три дня! Какой пожар в крови, и сколько гнева! О, Император, ты заплатишь мне за все: за бабки смерть и деда, за слезы матери, за дядины скитанья… За мой позор - заплатишь ты вдвойне.

**Картина 4.**

**Альдераанский дворец.**

**Праздник.**

**Бен и Рей сидят во главе стола.**

**Лея, Хан, Прайд, По, имперцы, альдераанцы**

По: Мой принц и друг, вы разрешите, вашу молодую жену ангажировать на танец?

Бен: Забирай.

По: Ваше Высочество?

Рей: Зови меня просто Рей. Я согласна… Только я не умею. Я немного тренировалась, но совсем немного.

По: Пустяки, я поведу.

_ *Танцуют* _

По: Как вам здесь?

Рей: Принц-консорт очень добр ко мне! Он любит летать и хотел меня научить. Обещал. Королева, мне кажется, тоже не такая строгая…

По: А почему вы не умеете танцевать?

Рей: Я росла в пустыне. Дед нашел меня всего полгода назад. Прислал за мной войско. Они расстреляли заставу. Хорошо, что никто не пострадал. Так мне сказали, правда, у меня не было времени проститься. А то ведь могли пострадать. Дед очень… целеустремленный.

По: Однако. А вы?

Рей: Я же сказала, что со мной можно на “ты”. 

По: Прости. Это так необычно!

Рей: Ничего. Скажи, а Бен, он…

По: Да?

Рей: Ты хорошо его знаешь?

По: Мы выросли вместе.

Рей: Он… какой он?

По: Он горд, умен и благороден.

Рей: Ты лучшего не мог мне дать ответа.

По: О чем ты думаешь?

Рей: О том, что счастье было мне сегодня - стать его женой.

_ *Лея подходит к Бену* _

Лея: Мой сын, не так я мечтала о твоей свадьбе. Но, кажется, она не так плоха, вы сможете ужиться.

Бен: Внучка Палпатина? Ты дала обмануть себя этим оленьим глазам.

Лея: Она добра.

Бен: Она мою узнает ненависть сегодня.

Лея: Прекрати. Ты говоришь, как дед.

Бен: Гордость течет в моих жилах.

Лея: Ты хотел сказать - жестокость. 

Бен: И это тоже есть в нашем роду, как бы ты не бралась это отрицать, мать.

Лея: И милосердие. Не забывай, что ты племянник Люка. Он пощадил отца и потому отец восстал на Императора.

Бен: Довольно! Я больше не хочу об этом слушать. Сегодня день моей свадьбы. Уважь меня, мать.

_ *Затихает музыка. Прайд подводит Рей к Бену. Все становятся в круг и поют* _

Лея: Белая голубка, 

Отчий дом покинула

Белая голубка

На чужбине жить тебе

Альдераанцы: 

Пусть бестрепетной рукой 

В брачный свой покой

Молодой введет тебя

Рей: _*шепотом*_ Я так счастлива, Бен.


End file.
